Bigtop Blackout
by writhen heart
Summary: It's been twelve years since Sirius was sent to prison for killing Peter. Things are finally looking up for Remus after he joins Hogwarts. But there are hidden threats lurking in the dark. Will he finally find out what really happened all those years ago? Wolfstar. Muggle,Circus!AU


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Violence, mentions of drug use, swearing

**Dedication:** Written for my beautiful little sister, who just had to know what happened next!

**Also:** Entered in the _Star Challenge_ for Polaris.

**A/N: **This is the sequel to my fic _Slipping, Holding On_. I had originally planned to leave that story as a oneshot, but a lot of reviews said they wanted a second chapter, and my little sister finally convinced me to write a continuation. So this will probably make more sense if you read that one first, however I have tried to write it so that it can make sense as a stand alone too. I decided to post this a separate fic simply because the style, length and genre is quite different from the first part. Thank you to dialbrie, who helped me with blocking one of the action scenes and doing a quick beta read. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

"Remus."

"Dumbledore?"

The old man in question smiled and tilted his head in confirmation.

"It… it's good to see you."

"Thank you, Remus. It's good to see you too. Would you care to join me for a coffee?"

Remus clenched the handle bars of his bike.

"I'm not sure…"

"Please? My shout," Dumbledore pressed.

Remus sighed in resignation. "Okay."

He quickly gathered his equipment and stowed it away in his backpack. He slung the bag over his shoulder and led his bike, struggling to keep pace with the sprightly District Attorney.

* * *

A waitress took their order and shuffled away, leaving Remus in the booth with Dumbledore, examining his hands uncomfortably.

"Care for some Jujyfruits?" Dumbledore asked, extracting a box of the candy from his briefcase.

Remus stifled a snort and politely refused.

Dumbledore shook out a handful for himself, then returned the box. "More for me, then. I really shouldn't eat so much sugar, knowing what we now know about diabetes and the like, but it's a hard habit to break, I'm afraid. I suppose we all have our vices though, don't we?"

Remus shrugged, looking away from that knowing, twinkling gaze.

"So, how have you been, Remus?"

"I'm scraping by."

"Is street performing your sole source of income?"

"For the most part, although I've been cleaning casually for a few shops. It's just hard to find a stable job when…"

Dumbledore waited for him to continue.

"It's just, I don't have a permanent residence."

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "Ah, here we are."

The waitress dropped off their coffees, and Remus eagerly took his in hand. He sighed as the warmth permeated through his gloves.

"What about you?" he asked. "Still fighting for justice?"

Dumbledore chuckled and took a small sip from his mug. "Indeed. You know, you really were good at those tricks."

Remus said nothing, taking several mouthfuls without looking at the old man. It wasn't like he had any better way to spend his days other than by perfecting tricks.

"Fire juggling, bike stunts, sword swallowing… Is there anything else you can do?"

"Knife juggling, equilibristic acts. I'm working on some escapology stuff, too."

Dumbledore nodded. "Excellent."

Remus continued drinking until his mug was empty. "I should really get going," he ventured. "I can usually get another good crowd before everyone goes in for work again."

"One moment," Dumbledore said, setting his mug down. "I have a proposition for you."

Remus' stomach turned. "No. I'm not doing any more work for you. I won't. Never again."

He stood, slammed his mug onto the table and grabbed his bag.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Nothing like that, Remus. Please, let me finish. If you're still not interested after I've said my bit, you can refuse, and I won't hold it against you."

Remus hesitated. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, patiently, ever calm. Remus sighed and sat back down. He had nothing to lose.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Remus turned out his pockets and scrapped together half a dozen coins. He quickly slotted them into the box and pressed the phone to his ear. After a couple of rings –

"Albus Dumbledore."

"It's Remus."

"Ah, Remus. What a pleasant surprise it is to hear from you so early on this fine morning. I trust you found Hogwarts alright?"

"Yes, but I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Did you know… It's Harry – Lily and James' son. He's here too."

"Yes."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I invited him to join myself."

Remus supressed the urge to punch a hole right through the glass door. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Will this be a problem?"

"_No_. But I haven't seen him in twelve years. I wasn't allowed to see him. He was in foster care and I… What am I supposed to say to him?"

"I'm sure you'll work something out."

The phone began to beep and Remus sighed in frustration. "I have to go, but is there anything else I should know?"

There was a moment's silence on the other end of the line. "No, I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Only that you may recognise some of the other performers. But don't worry, Hogwarts is like a family. You can trust everyone that works there."

Before Remus could ask what that was supposed to mean, the phone cut out.

* * *

The evening before, he'd only met Aberforth, the circus manager, and Spiro, a clown with whom he was sharing a trailer. After getting back from the payphone down the road, he'd been treated to a big cook up with the rest of the crew, who were noisy and rowdy, but very friendly. Almost half of the characters were redheads from the same family. Molly was the first one to approach him, pressing a big plate of bacon and eggs into his hands as she introduced herself. She pulled over her husband, Arthur, and they assured him that Hogwarts would soon feel like home. They'd apparently joined over twenty years ago after eloping, and their children were now integral acts to the show. Molly herself did all the cooking, costumes and makeup, while Arthur did the lighting and staging.

As he picked at his eggs, Remus cast his eyes nervously around the circle. There were about twenty five people in total, of all shapes and sizes, but he hadn't yet spotted the one person he was both dreading and looking forward to meeting.

"So you're a stunt man too?"

Remus jumped as a young teenage boy sat next to him, forking bacon into his mouth as he waited for a reply.

"Ah, yeah," Remus said, guessing from the boy's red hair that he was one of the Weasleys. "What do you do?"

"Same," the boy said, although it was a bit difficult to decipher, given that his mouth was still full. "Me and Seamus and Dean do all the knife juggling and sword swallowing and unicycle riding and that. Only thing we don't do is fire juggling and swallowing, that's Charlie's thing, plus lion taming."

Remus nodded. "What was your name, I'm sorry?"

"Ron."

"Ron. I'm Remus."

"So, Remus, have you met Harry?"

Remus' throat closed up and he shook his head.

"He's probably slept in again. I s'pose Aberforth told you you'll be training him?"

Remus coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Yeah. I'm wondering if you guys might help me a bit though, since I'm not really sure what the format of your routine is."

"Yeah, sure. Can't leave someone First of May like you in the dark. Everyone'll be training in the big top in about half an hour, we'll show you then."

"Thanks."

Remus finished his breakfast with difficulty and made to wash his plate in the makeshift outdoor sink, but Molly took the dish and shooed him away. On the way back to his trailer, he passed the lion cage, and waved at the huge, bearded man feeding the cats. A man and little girl, both with flowing blond hair, almost the same shade as the mane of the pony they were brushing beside the cages, smiled at him as he walked past.

Back in the trailer, Remus cleaned his teeth and gathered his equipment, not sure if he would need it or not for training. Spiro came in just as he was leaving, still in full makeup like he'd been in the day before.

"Morning," Remus said.

Spiro smiled quickly and bustled past him. Remus wondered if he could talk at all, as he hadn't heard him say a single word since he'd arrived.

In the big top, everybody was already hard at work. Two identical Weasley boys were swinging on flying traipse lines overhead. The girl with long blonde hair whom Remus had seen with the pony before was twisting herself into pretzel shapes with a Weasley girl around the same age. Twin girls of Indian descent were flipping on a trampoline. An older Weasley boy and a blonde girl were doing an acrobatic dance routine, all dressed up in their tight, sparkly costumes.

"Hey, new guy!"

Remus turned to see two boys climbing up plastic poles, waving him over.

He quickly walked over. "Seamus and Dean?"

"Yep. Ron said you wanted us to show you the ropes."

"Yeah, if you could."

"Sure." One of the boys jumped down. "I'm Dean. You can put away your equipment bag, we'll have everything you need."

Remus carefully put his bag to the side, hoping it wouldn't get in the way.

"Do you wanna have a go climbing?" the boy who must have been Seamus asked.

"Okay." Remus watched as the boys showed him how to do to a basic climb, then horizontal body holds and twists. Remus doubted he had the upper body strength for the tricks, but he decided to give it a go. He gripped the pole and took a deep breath. He pulled himself up with a hard exhale and began inching himself higher. Seamus and Dean cheered as he approached the top.

"Hey, Ron, Harry! Remus isn't so bad."

Remus felt his hands slip as he looked down. Ron was standing with a boy of the same height, with painfully familiar, messy black hair, glasses, and amused _green_ eyes. Remus dropped.

He hit the cushioned ground below and sat up quickly, too shaken to even register embarrassment. Seamus and Dean laughed, but the black haired boy ran over.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Remus forced himself to inhale and look up. "Yeah. You just startled me." He stood up and held out a hand. "I'm Remus."

"Harry," Harry said, shaking his hand. "And you're my trainer?"

"Uh, yeah," Remus said, ignoring the other boys' sniggers. "Climbing's not my speciality, as you can see."

Harry shrugged. "That's alright, I'm pretty good with climbing anyway. What sort of tricks do you do?"

Remus showed them his knife juggling and sword swallowing, using the equipment he'd brought, despite Seamus' protests, and they were all suitably impressed. Then he and Harry watched as the other three boys showed them a full stunt routine. Most of it was familiar to Remus, such as the rola bola and slackline, but the object manipulation acts like plate spinning were all new to him. As they finished up for lunch, Harry helped Remus pack away his stunt equipment.

"Are you okay?"

Remus started. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"You look a little… pale," Harry said, staring at him with concern.

Remus sighed. "You just… You look like someone I used to know."

"Yeah?"

Remus nodded. "Harry, I… I knew your parents. James and Lily were my friends."

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed. "Really?"

Remus smiled weakly and nodded again, as they walked out of the tent to have lunch. They sat on the logs in a circle, conversation buzzing around them as Molly handed out sandwiches. Remus nibbled at his reluctantly, feeling eyes bore into him.

"Not hungry?" Harry asked.

"Not really."

"Here," Harry said, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. "It'll make you feel better."

Remus looked at the chocolate bar in his hand a long moment. Harry brandished it insistently, so Remus took it, a genuine laugh escaping his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Over the next few days, Remus got to meet most of the other performers. A girl with frizzy brown hair, who was Harry's age, introduced herself as Hermione, and she was a terrific tightrope walker. The little contortionists he'd seen on his first day were Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Luna's father, Xenophilia, was an equestrian rider. The trampolinists were Parvati and Padma Patil and the flying traipse artists were Fred and George Weasley. The acrobatic dancers were Bill Weasley and his girlfriend Fleur Delacour. The huge beared man in the cages was Hagrid, who looked after all the animals and sold popcorn on performance nights. Everyone was working hard to perfect their acts before the next season of touring started in a week.

It was on his fourth day at the circus that Remus finally ran into someone familiar as Dumbledore had warned. After their morning training in balance orientated acts, Harry had to go to the school trailer for lessons. Remus walked him there, and when the trailer door swung open, he was met by a surly man in a black cape, with a hooked nose and oily black hair.

The two men regarded each other wearily.

"Severus," Remus said politely.

"Lupin," Severus sneered.

"Do you two know each other?" Harry asked, paused awkwardly at the bottom of the steps.

Remus gave a tight smile. "We went to school together."

"Until Lupin dropped out."

"I was –"

"_Sick_, yes, I'm aware."

"I'll see you after lunch, Harry," Remus said, and walked away.

* * *

Remus rolled a cherry tomato around his plate as he waited for Harry. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had let a Death Eater join the circus. What had he done to convince him that he had changed? Getting restless, Remus went and stood outside the school trailer. A few minutes later, Harry jumped out, glaring daggers, but he brightened when he saw Remus.

"You go ahead, Harry. I'll be there in a minute."

Harry hurried off, and Remus slowly stepped up to the trailer door and gave a knock. Severus was packing up a laptop, and he rolled his eyes after catching sight of Remus hovering in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering… How long have you been working here?"

"Twelve years."

"Twelve years," Remus repeated quietly.

"Look, Lupin," Severus said, stashing the laptop under a desk and folding his arms. "As tedious as teaching these circus brats is, I have a good set up here, and I don't need you causing trouble."

"I won't," Remus said firmly. "I just… How did you get the job?"

Severus' lip curled. "The same way you did, I imagine. You see, this is a repository for people Dumbledore needs to be kept out of the way. Or a safe haven, if you want to look at it that way."

Remus nodded, realising there was no way Severus would go into detail about his and Dumbledore's agreement.

"Right, well, I won't say anything. Sorry to bother you."

* * *

_Prepare for a night of magic and mayhem…_

_Come one, come all to __**HOGWARTS CIRCUS**__! Our spectacular show will thrill and enthral the young and old. Marvel at the majesty of our contortion and acrobatic routines! Gasp in amazement as our traipse artists perform death-defying leaps in mid-air! Come and enjoy fire juggling, lion taming, daredevil stunts, clowning and more! In town for a limited time only! Buy tickets online now! Tout dates below._

* * *

Sirius felt the guard at his back. He did up the zipper on his orange jumpsuit and turned slowly towards the sink. The guard turned too, yawning, and Sirius seized the opportunity. He leapt forward and flung his arms over the guard's head. The guard tried to shout, but Sirius pulled tightly against his neck with the chain of his cuffs. In the mirror, he could see the guard clawing at the chain, face purple.

Sirius kneed him in the spine. He dragged him backwards and threw him down with all his strength. The guard's head smashed into the porcelain, breaking his nose with a sickening crack. Sirius removed his hands cautiously, panting hard. The guard was unmoving, blood trailing over the white bowl. He grabbed the key and unlocked his cuffs, then chained the guard's wrist to the toilet roll dispenser. He shucked off his suit and put on the police uniform. It was at least two sizes too big, but it would have to do.

Sirius left the stall, giving his reflection a double take. The window beside the sinks was small. But so was Sirius. He wrapped his bunched jumpsuit over the gun handle and smashed the window. The shattering of glass was loud and it made him move even faster. He ran the gun around the edges to remove any shards. _Good enough_. Sirius pushed himself up and stuck his head out. Two storeys up. There was a thin ledge… and a mountain of garbage bags in the alley bellow.

Sirius shimmed out head first and flung himself down. He flipped midway and landed bottom first on the bags. He jumped up and ran.

His footsteps bounced off the alley walls, but it was his thumping heartbeat that filled his ears. He burst onto a street and hailed a cab.

* * *

_News Daily_

10th November 2025

**Infamous Gang Member Sirius Black on the Loose!**

Sirius Black, inmate of the New York City Maximum Security Detention Centre, pictured above, has escaped. The 33 year old, who attended his parole hearing at the New York Inner City Courtroom last week, reportedly made a break for it after he was denied parole. Black is serving a life sentence for the murder of former fellow police officer Peter Pettigrew in 2013. It is suspected that Black will attempt to reconnect with other members of the disbanded neo-Nazi gang known as the Death Eaters. There have been several reported sightings of Black around Toledo. Authorities are asking anyone who sees Black or has information about his whereabouts to contact police immediately.

* * *

The grass was cold and wet underfoot, but Sirius' boots were soaked through and wouldn't dry without a good few hours in the sun. Not really practical at the moment. So he stayed standing barefoot behind the tree, the rushing river at his back. He rubbed the soul of one foot against the top of the other, trying to regain some circulation, his ragged breathing misting visibly in front of him.

The circus lights shined bright from the top of the hill, red and blue like static police car lights. The faint rumble of the departing crowd, the sounds of their laughter and chatter, and their car engines igniting, drifted through the trees. It would be soon.

Sirius ignored his thirst and the aching in his stomach that betrayed his two day long neglect towards it. He focussed on the sting of the bark against his grazed palms, the weight of the handgun in his pocket. He clung to his determination, the resolve that had hardened like corrugated iron in his veins over the past twelve years. It would be soon. And he was ready.

As the lights dimmed and the noise faded, Sirius began his ascent.

* * *

Remus threw the last of Dean and Seamus' juggling pins into the supply crate and bid the boys goodnight. Everyone was nearly finished packing away their equipment from the show, and were heading towards the campfire on the other side of the big top to celebrate their last night in the town. Remus looked around suddenly, as a chilly gust of wind swept over the grounds. Molly gave his shoulder a squeeze as she bustled past carrying a crate of sausages, and he turned after her.

"I think I'll give this one a miss, Molly."

"Are you sure, dear?" Molly asked. "Would you like one of the kids to bring you a plate?"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "No thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Spiro seemed to be the last stragglers at the small back tent, helping to lug Spiro's tricycle, props box and costume bag towards his and Remus' trailer.

"Do you need any help?" Remus asked, pulling his coat tightly around his shoulders.

Spiro shook his head, and Harry answered, "Nah, we're fine."

Remus nodded and strode quickly towards his trailer. Once inside, he slipped into his night clothes and poured a glass of water. The newspaper was still on the small table in the centre of the trailer. The headline stood stark against the white paper glowing in the moonlight. The pages ruffled in the breeze blowing in from the screen door. Remus shivered and turned away. His hands gripped the sink for balance as a tidal wave of emotions, like a flood of poison, engulfed him. It wasn't fair. He was trying so hard. Why did this have to happen now?

As he heard the children and Spiro approach, Remus yanked open the small cupboard above the sink and pulled out the little bottle of pills. He twisted the lid, shook out half a dozen pills with a rattle into his palm, and swallowed them down with a gulp of water. He had just tucked the bottle back behind the cereal box when the trailer door squealed open. Hermione climbed in with Spiro's box of props which she pushed under the clown's bed.

"Hurry up, Hermione, it's goddamn freezing out here!" Ron called.

"Coming!" The girl jumped off the door step, just as there was an ear-splitting shriek.

"Ron!"

"Help!"

There was a bang and a snarl and more screams. Remus shook himself out of his shock and ran out. The tricycle and costume bag lay abandoned on the grass. Harry and Hermione were running down the hill, shouting desperately for help. Further down, Ron, Spiro and – another figure – were rolling down the slope as if swept off by an avalanche. Remus ran after them.

* * *

It happened fast, but for Remus, time slowed like he was wading through translucent syrup. Ron and Spiro smashed into the base of a tree trunk. Sirius – Sirius! – jumped up and pulled a gun from his pocket. Hermione and Harry rushed over to Ron, who was clutching his leg, blocking Sirius' aim.

Then Remus was in front of them – facing Sirius. There were so close, the gun no more than a metre from Remus' chest. So close that he could see the silver of Sirius' wide eyes glinting in the moonlight. See his chest heaving. Hands shaking.

For a moment, no one moved. There was a sudden flash in Remus' peripheral vision as Hermione tried to slink back up the hill. Sirius snapped out of his trance.

"Don't even think about it!" he hissed.

She quickly knelt back next to Harry, holding Ron around the shoulders.

"Put down the gun, Sirius," Remus said, sounding ridiculously calm considering the panic tearing through him.

Sirius clenched his jaw. "Get out of the way."

"If you want to hurt Harry, you'll have to go through us first!" Ron bit out.

Sirius gave a barking laugh. "I don't want to hurt Harry. I want to blow the brains out of that painted freak beside you. Stupid of you to get your photo taken for the ad, wasn't it?"

_Spiro?_

"Why?" Remus demanded.

"We don't have time!" Sirius cocked his gun and fired into the air, and Hermione screamed. "Move _now_!"

Remus stayed glued to the spot.

Suddenly, Spiro broke out of the huddle, dragging Harry around the neck. He backed towards the river, shielding his face with Harry's struggling body.

"Let him go!" Hermione cried.

"Still a spineless sack of shit!" Sirius spat, gun trained on the pair.

Remus gaped at the clown.

"I'll let him go when you give me the gun," Spiro croaked.

_That voice._

"You can talk?" Ron spluttered.

"Squeal, more like," Sirius growled.

Remus stared at the clown, at his twitching mouth, his darting, watery blue eyes.

_Oh._

"Harry!" Remus called. "Bowling ball!"

Harry kept his grip on Peter's arm and ducked down and forward without warning, flipping him over with the well-practiced move.

Remus rushed over and pulled Harry back. Peter lunged forward and knocked Sirius down. They rolled and wrestled for the gun, firing random shots through the air. Sirius wrenched the gun clear of Peter's grasp and shot point blank. Empty.

"Fuck." Sirius smashed the butt of the gun into Peter's face. Peter screamed and rolled Sirius over. He elbowed him in the face and scurried towards the river. Sirius jumped up and spat blood, running after him.

Remus held the tree trunk for balance, blinking as the image of Peter and Sirius blurred. He felt a wave of nausea sweep through him. The world spun disconcertingly, and he slammed into the ground. The stars in the sky pulsed and his vision dimmed.

"Help!" Hermione shrieked. "Somebody help!"

Sirius tackled Peter into the bank and wrapped his hands around his neck, knees digging into his back.

"Please, help!"

Peter grabbed a stick and stabbed backwards, gouging Sirius below the eye.

"Ah!" Sirius recoiled, clutching his face, and Peter kicked him off.

"Help us!"

Sirius turned back to the tree to see Harry, Ron and Hermione crouched around Remus, who was flat on his back, convulsing. Sirius heart leapt into his throat. He glanced back to Peter, who was running down the bank, heading for a raft. Back to Remus.

Sirius ran to him. He pushed Hermione out of the way and grabbed Remus' shaking hands.

"Get help!" he ordered, and Hermione sprinted up the hill, the sound of sirens already blaring through the air.

Remus was cold and his eyes were rolled back in his head. _Shit, shit, shit_.

"What did you take, damn it?!" Sirius cried.

Remus went still and his breathing became shallow. There were shouts from the top of the hill.

"Harry," Sirius said. "Listen to me."

Harry nodded.

"He needs an ambulance. When they carry him up, go to his trailer and find what he took. It would be a powder, or a pill. Take it to the paramedics when they arrive. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

As Snape and Hagrid barrelled down the hill, Sirius sprang up.

"Look after him, Harry!"

Sirius ran and launched himself into the river.

* * *

Remus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The sandbanks had shifted over the years, eroding so that the beach was at least twenty metres shorter than it had been since he'd first visited. The waves swept in and out steadily, glowing orange as the sun approached. The sand shifted beneath him and Remus turned. Sirius sat and winked.

Remus snorted. "You smart arse."

"How are you feeling?" Sirius murmured.

"Fine."

"And Harry and his friend?"

"They're fine too."

They looked out at the ocean, the clouds above streaked across the sky like rogue paint splatters. Sirius rested his head back on the sand dune, hands still in his jacket pockets.

Remus' gaze flicked to him, then to his hands. "It was an overdose. On sleeping pills."

"Ah."

"Harry told me what you did. And said."

"Mmm."

"I didn't …" Remus sighed and lifted his head. "Sirius, look at me."

Sirius complied. His face had changed as much as the beach. There were frown lines, and scars, marks that told stories that Remus hadn't been a part of.

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "I knew better. I should have helped you with your trial and I should have been there for you."

Sirius closed his eyes. "It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"No, it's not." Sirius opened his eyes. "But I was being an arsehole. Do you know what Lily said to me? The very last thing?"

Remus gave a small shake of the head.

"'Make up with Remus. You two need each other.'" He smiled wanly and started trailing his fingers through the sand. "Still the smartest girl I've ever known. But I was just… I was so angry, Remus."

"Sirius…"

"I shouldn't have gone off. I shouldn't have let it go on for as long as I did."

"Let me explain. I really was doing work for Dumbledore…"

Sirius folded his arms. "Go on."

"But you were right. I was using."

Sirius exhaled slowly.

"The dealers were working with Voldemort, funding him, as you knew. They would talk about all sorts of stuff in earshot of the… customers. Names of Death Eaters, hideouts, pick up spots, planned dates and locations for attacks. Dumbledore wanted to plant someone in the den to pass him that information, but they were suspicious.

"And Sirius, I just felt so useless, sitting around the freaking apartment while all the rest of you risked your lives. I wanted to join the force so bad, but you know they were never going to let me. The convictions I got when I was a teenager were never going away. So when he asked if I would… I knew it was dangerous. But I wanted to help. They already knew me, so they didn't question me coming back. They just assumed I'd relapsed."

"And you couldn't tell me?"

"I wanted to. But Dumbledore would have been in deep shit in anyone found out he was planting people in a drug den, let alone a civilian, let alone a recovered drug addict." Remus gave a small smile. "And what would you have done, anyway, if you'd known?"

Sirius scoffed. "I would have told you no fucking way and locked you up. And thrown Dumbledore in front of a bus."

Remus laughed. Sirius' lips quirked briefly before he scooted closer.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too. So much."

Sirius wrapped Remus in his arms, and it was almost like the first time they'd come there, seventeen, running away from their families.

"Where are you going now?" Remus mumbled into his shoulder.

Sirius clung tighter for a moment before pulling away.

"To hunt him down."

"But –"

"They'll find me eventually. I might as well commit the crime they locked me up for. And I'll sleep easier, knowing that bastard's six feet under."

"I'll come with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"You need to stay with Harry."

"He has people to look after him. Unlike you."

"You don't need to look after me. I'm not a fucking baby."

Remus cringed at the familiar words. "But I want to."

Sirius took Remus' hands and held his gaze. "You're not going to prison or worse for me."

"I quit Hogwarts."

"What? Why?"

"They know about… my past. I think Snape told them before the ambulance arrived."

"Fucking Snivelus!" Sirius growled.

"He was only trying to help. I'll always have that stigma. Besides… Sirius, without you… I had no life. When it first happened, I tried… I can't lose you again."

Sirius stared at their intertwined fingers, rubbing circles over Remus' palms.

"Prison's no picnic."

"I can imagine."

"We'd probably be sent to different centres."

"Not if I get caught in New York City."

"We'd still be split up. There aren't exactly couple suites."

"Wow, you are so very knowledgeable about prison life, Sirius," Remus said in mock awe. "Tell me more."

"Food's shit."

"Better than leftovers scavenged from the trash, I'll bet."

"And no one is very friendly."

"No? You didn't make any friends?"

"Some alliances, maybe. Lots of enemies. Do you know who I ran into on my second month there?"

"Surprise me."

"Greyback."

Remus flinched.

"Yeah. And when I say 'ran into', I literally mean I ran into him. And knocked him into the asphalt and punched out a couple of those ugly yellow teeth."

"Sirius!"

"Still got the scars." Sirius proudly held up his fist.

"What did he do?"

"Punched me out."

"Well, that was stupid of you."

"Yeah. Probably why I didn't get parole."

"Just for that one fight?"

"Nah. That was the first of… many."

"See, this is why you need me there. To keep you out of trouble."

Sirius grimaced. "You can't be serious about this."

"You're Sirius."

"But really."

"No, I mean it. I'm not letting you leave me again."

"It's not safe in there. Especially not for guys like us."

"Then we'll just not get caught. For as long as possible. I've been practicing escape artist tricks. That could come in handy."

The sun was sinking as if caught by quick sand behind the horizon, and the white sand had turned cold and blue.

Sirius shivered. "I better get going," he muttered.

They stood and brushed the sand from their pants as they tramped back up the dunes towards the car park.

"_We_ better get going."

Sirius sighed in resignation.

"How did you even get here, anyway?" Remus asked.

Sirius hid a smirk and led Remus to the other side of a tour bus.

Remus halted. "No. You have got to be kidding me."

Sirius swung his leg over the motorbike and shrugged. Remus groaned and dragged himself over. He sat behind Sirius, wrapped his arms around his waist and leant his head into his shoulder. Sirius heeled up the kickstand.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius turned his head. "Wha-?"

Remus kissed him full on the mouth, ignoring the taste of flat Coke, and the way that he was pushing Sirius off the bike, and the fact that their necks were twisted at a very uncomfortable angle. Sirius broke away with a genuine smile and turned again. He keyed the ignition and kicked the bike into life.

"Wait!"

"Maybe we should save making out for later," Sirius suggested over the roar of the engine. "I don't want to be snapped by those Japanese tourists."

"No, Sirius. Where's our helmets?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sorry, guess I must have forgotten to st-borrow that part."

"If we die, I am going to be really pissed off with you."

Sirius put the bike into gear and they sped off, Remus clinging to him for dear life.

* * *

**A/N:** What? A happy ending? What has gotten in to me? :P

What did you think? Let me know! :)


End file.
